1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates to the field of downward hinged bow ramps for water vessels.
2. Background
Although some bow ramps have been known in the art of marine vessels, especially landing craft style water vessels, the combination of a bow ramp with shore penetrating spikes which penetrate a shore or seabed (riverbed, lakebed, etc.) has not been known to this point.
To at least partially offset contact with the water, landing craft style water vessels are often provided with a bow ramp which in a closed position forms a door, closing an open region of the hull, commonly at the bow. Such bow ramps extend forward and downward so as to bridge the gap between the bow of the water vessel and the shore.